Rain
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Karena saat hujan, memberikan berjuta kenangan. KaiSoo Fiction. Mind to RnR?


Rain

.

Author :: Specialpie ( EarthTeleport)

.

Cast :: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

Genre :: Romance, BL, BoysLove, BoysXBoys.

Rating :: T

Length :: Oneshoot – Short Fict

.

Summary :: Karena saat hujan, selalu membuat berjuta kenangan kebahagiaan.

Disclaimer :: The Story is Mine!

.

Warning :: Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Kesalahan berserakan, Bukan EYD yang benar, de el el.

.

No Bash! No Plagiat!

DLDR~!  
.

.

.

Specialpie Presented…

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^)b

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur Seoul saat itu. Sangat deras sehingga orang-orang tidak ada yang keluar rumah. Taman bermain yang biasanya penuh oleh anak-anak yang sedang bermain juga terlihat sepi. Begitupun kendaraan yang biasanya memadati jalanan utama Seoul, sekarang sangat sepi. Hanya dua atau tiga mobil saja yang lewat.

Di sebuah sekolah terkemuka di Seoul, SM High School, seorang namja imut bermata bulat dan bertubuh mungil sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan jam pulang sudah lewat sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Namja bermata bulat itu tampak memperhatikan hujan, tangannya terulur untuk merasakan rintik air yang turun dari langit. Mulut mungilnya melantunkan sebuah lagu. Membuat suasana disana seru menurutnya. Iya, dia hanya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Panggil seseorang. Dia berlari dengan cepat kearah namja bermata bulat yang dia panggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi sudah datang dengan wajah lelah.

"Miahae, membuatmu menunggu." Ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum manis. "Gwaenchanayo, Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Tangannya terulur mengusap peluh yang mengucur di pelipis Jongin. "Apa club dance akan ada kompetisi, sampai kau harus berlatih dua jam penuh?" Tanya Kyungsoo, khawatir.

"Aniyo. Tadi, Lay-ge melakukan kesalahan berulang-ulang, dan Sehun tidak konsentrasi pada gerakannya. Jadi Lee songsaenim menambah jam di club dance selama 45 menit. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Jongin, ia mengembungkan pipinya. Sangat lucu di mata Kyungsoo, namjachingunya ini memang selalu manja saat mereka hanya berdua.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Haha, sudahlah. Kita pulang sekarang, ya? Sudah mulai sore." Ajak Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap kearah mata Jongin.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu, boleh gak, hyung?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Mm, boleh saja. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut, nde? Kau juga harus istirahat, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Arasseo." Jongin tersenyum. Tetapi wajahnya langsung berubah begitu mengingat sesuatu. "Hyung, sepertinya aku lupa bawa payung."Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kaget. Pasalnya mana bisa pulang kalau hujan deras masih mengguyur Seoul sederas ini tanpa ada payung?

"Mian…" Lanjutnya menyesal.

"Hmpphh.. Hahahaa!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tertawa membuat Jongin yang ada disebelahnya mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Wae?"

"Kau ini masih sangat muda, tapi seperti orang tua saja. Sekarang itu musim hujan, seharusnya kau membawa payung ke sekolah untuk berjaga-jaga. Dasar!" Omel Kyungsoo. "Ini.." Lanjutnya, sambil memberikan sebuah payung berwarna putih kepada Jongin. Senyum menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo.

Jongin balas tersenyum. Ia menatap lekat mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. "Hyung itu bawel, tapi suka kelewat perhatian. Dan itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, hehehe…" Jongin mulai menggombal. Diraihnya payung yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo. Membukanya dengan pelan dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Kajja~! Kita kencan saat hujan." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sejenak menatap Jongin. Kemudian tersenyum dan meraih tangan Jongin. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, dengan satu tangan Jongin yang memegang payung untuk memayungi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Apa hyung senang kalau hujan turun?" Tanya Jongin. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah café sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang semula menatap hujan yang turun dari kaca menjadi menatap Jongin. Ia tersenyum. "Ne, aku sangat suka." Jawabnya mantap.

"Wae?"

"Karena, saat tetes air hujan turun, selalu membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku. Menatapnya dari jendela saja sudah membuatku senang, apalagi kalau aku bisa berada dibawah tetesan air hujan. Aku akan basah kuyup dan dalam keadaan basah itu aku akan bernyanyi dengan sangat keras. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menatap langit saat aku berada dibawah hujan." Cerita Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mempout lucu, matanya juga terlihat kesal dengan raut wajah seperti itu.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia merasa Kyungsoo benar-benar lucu saat ini. Membuat Jongin semakin ingin terus menatapnya. "Kau lucu hyung." Ucap Jongin.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama bertemu. Aku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu saat kau memberiku tawaran payung gratis ketika pulang sekolah aku tidak membawa payung setahun lalu. Dulu, aku tidak menyukai hujan. Aku benci saat hujan turun. Karena, saat hujan suaranya berisik sekali. Dan music yang ku play di komputerku jadi tidak beraturan suaranya, dan otomatis itu menghancurkan konsentrasiku untuk menari. Tapi sejak saat itu, aku mulai menyukai hujan. Karena… Disaat hujan, hyung pasti ada untukku." Jongin meminum coklat hangat yang tadi dipesannya. Matanya menerawang jauh kelangit dari jendela café yang ada disampingnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar cerita Jongin. Kyungsoo berpikir, Jongin adalah namja cool dan dingin pada semua orang, tapi saat berhadapan dengannya Jongin menjadi orang yang lembut dan manja, kadang konyol dan mesum. Kyungsoo menjadi tertawa sendiri menatap jongin.

"Hyung, kenapa menatapku begitu? Aku tau aku tampan, jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bisa blushing nantinya."

"Ya, kau ini narsis sekali. Tingkat percaya dirimu sudah setinggi apa, hm?"

"Walalupun aku begitu, hyung mencintaiku, kan?" Tanya Jongin, dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Ne, itu yang aku suka. Itu yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu, Jonginnie.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan tulus.

"Nado. Dari awal, hanya hyung yang bisa membuatku bersikap aneh. Dan dari awal, hanya hyung yang sangat aku cintai." Tangan Jongin memegang erat tangan kyungsoo yang ditaruhnya diatas meja.

Mereka saling tatap dan tersenyum. Sesaat hening melanda keduanya. Sampai Jongin melihat kyungsoo yang mengusapkan kedua tangannya, seperti mencari kehangatan.

"Hyung ini masih muda, tapi seperti orang tua. Ini musim hujan, kenapa lupa membawa jaket, hm?" Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia mengcopy kalimat Kyungsoo tadi yang dipakai untuk mengomelinya. Jongin memakaikan jaket hoodie yang dipakainya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. "Mian, aku baru sadar kalau hyung tidak memakai jaket. Ottae? Sudah lebih hangat?" Tanya Jongin sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang sudah terbalut jaket.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Jongin sedang tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, sangat hangat. Gwaenchanayo, aku hanya sedikit dingin, tidak perlu minta maaf. Dan jangan meng-copy kalimatku." Kesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Jongin? Kau juga pasti kedinginan."

Jongin menggeleng. "Saat aku bersama hyung, maka aku tidak akan dingin lagi." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Perlakuan jongin dan apa yang dikatakan Jongin selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia.

"Ini sudah malam, mau pulang sekarang, hyung?"

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya, dan jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. "Nde, kajja~!"

Setelah membayar semua yang dipesan tadi, Jongin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar dari café itu. Membuka payung dan kembali berjalan di jalanan –khusus pejalan kaki- yang terasa lengang itu.

Rasa hangat menjalar ditubuh keduanya. Genggaman tangan yang kuat itu membuat tubuh mereka menjadi sangat hangat.

"Nah, sampai." Ucap Jongin saat keduanya sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo. "Selamat malam, Soo hyung…" Jongin melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Gomawo untuk semuanya, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mau masuk dulu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa. Suho hyung akan membunuhku kalau aku pulang lewat dari jam setengah delapan, hehe.."

"Ah, arasseo. Besok, kau ingin kubuatkan apa sebagai sarapan?"

"Terserahmu saja, hyung. Aku selalu suka semua masakanmu." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masuk dulu, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk. Tapi sebelum Kyugsoo masuk ke rumahnya, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Gomawo, hyung. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae…" Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah namjachingunya yang manja ini. "Nado. Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin chagiya…" balasnya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Dan, cup! Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Good night, Soo baby~!"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan, ya…"

Hujan masih deras saat itu. Sehingga Jongin meminjam payung Kyungsoo untuk melindunginya dari hujan saat diperjalanan pulang.

Hujan menyatukan mereka. Karena hujan itu memberi berjuta kenangan.

.

.

.

END_


End file.
